


Klavi's Moving Castle

by Kereea



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Curse Breaking For Dummies, M/M, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AA Kink Meme Fill: Howl's Moving Castle AU: Klavier is Howl and Apollo is Sophie<br/>Apollo knows wizards are nothing but trouble...and Klavier tends to make his points for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klavi's Moving Castle

 Apollo was pretty sure he had all the evidence the world would ever need that wizards were more trouble than they were worth.

 Article 1: His boss had turned out to be a wizard. Okay, that wasn’t too bad, Kristoph hadn’t actually done anything before revealing himself, but when he had…

 Article 2: Wizards were totally cool cursing people for random reasons. Kristoph’s reason? His younger brother had flirted with Apollo. That’s right: Apollo hadn’t done anything other than get flustered, Klavier Gavin was the instigator, and Apollo got cursed to not get to talk, especially when he was feeling argumentative. Something about “well, it’s not like you were concerned with saying no anyway…” while getting kicked out of the office.

 Article 3: Wizards could be freaking _meticulous_ with their curses, as Apollo found that nobody could read his writing when he tried to explain his not-talking. Thankfully that got better as he realized he could write just fine as long as he remained calm, but damn Kris had planned things out.

 Article 4: Wizards did not know how to fix shit other wizards did. Case in point: he actually found where Klavier lived and managed to communicate his problem…only for Klavier to casually admit he had no clue on how to fix it, man, wasn’t Kris cold with curses? You want dinner?

 Apollo had about smacked him. The snarky fire spirit Ema had been all for it, too.

 Klavier had managed to backpedal and offered to look into it before he got hit, so Apollo had been hanging around ever since.

 The blonde was the most unorganized person Apollo had ever met. Frankly if he hadn’t occasionally seen Klavier flicking through curse books he wouldn’t have believed the guy was even trying to help. According to Klavier’s apprentice Machi, that was just how Klavier was: the guy loved to act like he didn’t put in any work to anything. They’d tried a few things that hadn’t done more than give everyone the revelation that Apollo was allergic to acorns.

 Klavier was a total drama queen too. Apollo wondered if it was a way of flying under people’s radar: if it wasn’t for his bracelet he wouldn’t even know when Klavier was faking bravado instead of really just being like that or when his tantrums were fake.

 And when they were real…well, Klavier had been showing off a knife-throwing spell to Machi and managed to cut his hair off.

 Frankly Apollo saw it as a good thing, the hair was too much like Kris’ for comfort. But as the spiral fell to the floor the room got very, very cold and going by the look on Machi’s face it was a very bad thing.

 “Depressed diva alert,” Ema snarked.

 “Mr. Klavier…you okay?” Machi asked slowly.

 Klavier’s face had been locked in a shocked expression which did not changed as his ringed fingers brushed the air where his thick hair should have been hanging over his shoulder. He stumbled back and slumped into a chair.

 “And three…two…one…” Ema counted. “Now.”

 Apollo let out a soundless squawk as the entire room went dark and creepy black thing started swirling. Machi managed to stop the brunette from falling over.

 “No worries, Mr. Pollo, he just sometimes summons the spirits of darkness when he gets…eh,” Machi shrugged.

 “Yeah, like when this happens. Or that guy Daryan dumped him last year,” Ema noted. “Or that girl said he looked more like a girl than she did…really this happens a lot.”

 Apollo gulped. New Article 5: Spirits of darkness allowed to be summoned for random stuff because a wizard is sad for no reason. Sure. Why not.

 He patted Machi on the head before going over to Klavier and socking him in the jaw.

 Klavier went right out of the chair, landing face down on the floor with his ass in the air. Apollo rolled his eyes, grabbed the kitchen scissors, and grabbed Klavier by the collar, hauling the moping magician up the stairs.

 All this over an involuntary haircut? Then again, if Apollo could get cursed for being flirted with… It didn’t even look bad! The guy was such a diva, Ema was right on that one…

 He sat Klavier down in front of the mirror and got into a mini-altercation in order to make the idiot hold his head up for a second so Apollo could keep the back level as he evened the cut out.

 Apollo dragged the notepad from his hip, hoping he was calm enough for a message to get through, and scribbled, “See, fine?” before shoving it into Klavier’s hands.

 “Fine?” Klavier asked in a pitifully whiny voice.

 Apollo glared at him and ruffled his newly short hair pointedly.

 “You know, you’re right!” Klavier said, leaping up as his inner switch apparently flipped to happy. “I look damn hot!”

 Apollo rolled his eyes again. How he still had his sanity around this guy.

 “Danke, Herr Forehead!” Klavier said, hugging Apollo and planting a kiss on his cheek.

 Apollo squawked and lunged back, only for the room to go dead silent.

 “Herr forehead…did you just?” Klavier asked.

 Almost scared that his voice might be back after all this time, Apollo went to say “yes” only for another squawk to come out. He glared at Klavier who had a decency to look nervous.

.o.o.o.

 “Okay, so it looks like since Kris just wanted you to suffer, he didn’t actually think out how he wanted the curse to get fixed,” Klavier explained. “So it just went to one of the classic defaults after all…why did we rule that out so fast?”

 Apollo glared at him. Had his emotions been calm enough for writing to be possible, he’d have written “Because we assumed your brother put a lot of thought into that part than he did, you idiot!” He then remembered that with the real curse probabaly borken he could and did so.

 Klavier gave him a kicked-puppy look upon reading it. Apollo only sort-of felt bad for it.

 “So it was True Love’s First Kiss all along?” Machi asked, grinning as he looked between Klavier and Apollo.

 “I’m so sorry,” Ema said sincerely to Apollo. “Stuck with that fop as your True Love? Bleh…”

 “Wait, so all I had to do was kiss a hot guy?” Klavier whined. “Why didn’t I try that sooner?”

 Apollo glared at him before tapping his throat pointedly. Loud parrot-like noises weren’t much better than nothing.

 “Um…well…” Machi said, nudging Klavier.

 “It seems our initial tries at breaking the curse may have ah…overcomplicated it, Herr Forehead. Our bad,” Klavier said, playing with his bangs. “But don’t worry! With Kristoph’s spell gone we should be able to fix this new development in no time!”

 Article Six: Wizards can muck things up epically without trying. Case in point.

 “Don’t worry, liebling, I’m sure I can sort this out,” Klavier said, his lips ghosting over Apollo’s as a purple clad arm wrapped around the shorter man’s torso. “I promise.”

 Article Seven: Wizards had a bad habit of being not only your True Love, but too damn nice to smack more than once in a while…


End file.
